Summer (Where Do We Begin?)
|image = Summer Where Do We Begin - Phin & Ferb with Yellow Background.jpg |caption = |band = Phineas and Ferb (ft 2nd Dimension Phineas and Ferb) |band2 = Phineas and Ferb |album = Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions |released = August 02, 2011 |performed = Danville (2nd Dimension) |genre = Sunshine pop |label = |runtime = 1:57 2:43 (album) |before = Everything's Better with Perry |after = Kick It Up A Notch |video = Y-tJxx72X9U Movie version 3Fo5pclUDLoAlbum version Bvs8OU3nT60Radio Disney version }} is a song from the movie Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension. It is performed by Phineas and Ferb with a sense of enthusiasm as their attempt to demonstrate the joys of summer vacation to their second dimension duplicates. is included as the 7th song in the Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions album. Lyrics Movie version Phineas-2: Summer? I think that was outlawed a long time ago. Phineas: You guys don't have summer? Wel...that's...that's terrible. Phineas-2: Summer. It sounds dangerous yet oddly compelling. What is it? Phineas: What is summer? Man, where do I begin! Phineas: The days are longer, The nights are shorter, The sun is shining. Ferb: It's noticeably warmer. Phineas: It's summer, every single moment is worth its weight in gold. Summer, it's like the world's best story and it's waiting to be told. It's ice cream cones and cherry soda dripping down your chin. It's summer, man, where do we begin? Summer is ponds and pools and garden hoses, trying to beat the heat. Summer, bicycles and roller skates and even just bare feet. It's also... Surfing tidal waves, creating nanobots, Or locating Frankenstein's brain. Finding a dodo bird, painting a continent, Or driving our sister in... Oh, wait. Maybe we're going too fast. (Phineas-2 and Ferb-2 shivering) Summer, it's crickets and cicadas and a glass of lemonade. Summer, it's sitting with your brother in the backyard under the shade of a big tree. That's what it means to me. The days are longer, Phineas and Phineas-2: '''The nights are shorter, ' The sun is shining. '''Ferb-2': It's noticeably warmer. Phineas: It's summer, every single moment is worth its weight in gold. Summer, it's like the world's best story and it's waiting to be told. It's ice cream cones and cherry soda dripping down your chin. It's summer, man, where do we begin? Chorus: Summer, man, where do we begin? Phineas: It's summer, man, where do we begin? Album version Chorus: It's summer... Phineas: Summer is running through the sprinklers in your t-shirt, shoes and jeans Rolling down a grassy hill, yeah, that's what summer means to me, it's true There's so much more to do The days are longer, The nights are shorter, The sun is shining. Ferb: It's noticeably warmer. Phineas: It's summer, every single moment is worth its weight in gold. Summer, it's like the world's best story and it's waiting to be told. It's ice cream cones and cherry soda dripping down your chin. It's summer, man, where do we begin? Summer is ponds and pools and garden hoses, trying to beat the heat. Summer, bicycles and roller skates and even just bare feet. It's also... Surfing tidal waves, creating nanobots, Or locating Frankenstein's brain. Finding a dodo bird, painting a continent, Or driving our sister insane. Oh, wait. Maybe we're going too fast. Summer, it's crickets and cicadas and a glass of lemonade. Summer, it's sitting with your brother in the backyard under the shade of a big tree. That's what it means to me. The days are longer, Phineas and Phineas-2: The nights are shorter, The sun is shining. Ferb-2: It's noticeably warmer. Phineas: It's summer, every single moment is worth its weight in gold. Summer, it's like the world's best story and it's waiting to be told. It's ice cream cones and cherry soda dripping down your chin. It's summer, man, where do we begin? Chorus: Summer, man, where do we begin? Phineas: It's summer, man, where do we begin? Chorus: Summer... Phineas: Where do we begin? Chorus: Summer... Phineas: Where do we begin? Gallery |name= }} Background information * Some of the lines are from Today is Gonna Be a Great Day. * A version has been released with vocals from Danny Jacob. When he sings "This could possibly be...", he hits a C5 on the word "this." This lyric has been omitted in Phineas's version. If it weren't omitted, it would've been Phineas' highest singing note on the show, beating his B4 in Rollercoaster. He did hit a spoken C5 on "You won't recognize that old PICK-up truck" in the Phintastic Ferbulous Car Wash and an E5 on "YEEEEEEE-haww!" during Lotsa Latkes. *They complete the line "Driving our sister insane" before Phineas's interruption in the album version. * In Disney Brazil, it debuted as a crossover-music video played by Rock Bones from the Argentine sitcom Peter Punk on September 1, 2011, and on September 13 in Disney XD Latin America. *The lyrics "It's ice cream cones and cherry soda dripping down your chin" are ironic because Phineas and Ferb don't have chins. *This song made a cameo in the episode "Fly On the Wall" when they were discussing what to do today. They found it odd because they don't know where they heard the song from because the memory was wiped from their minds. *In the film version, the beginning and end of the song are still heard as background music before and after Phineas sings. Songwriters *Dan Povenmire *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Martin Olson *Jon Colton Barry *Robert F. Hughes BMI Work #13200375 Continuity *This is the fifth song with the word "Summer" in its title. The others are If Summer Only Lasted One Day, Forever Summer, Gotta Make Summer Last, and Summer Belongs to You. *This is the second time part of the opening credits song is heard in an episode. The first time was in "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo". *Once again, Ferb's guitar changed twice in this song, signalling that he used '2 '''guitars ("Watchin' and Waitin'") Errors *When Phineas says, "Summer, it's bicycles and roller skates," close up, his helmet is blue. When it zooms out, his helmet is red. *When Phineas says "Summer, it's like the world's best story and it's waiting to be told," his mouth did not open when he said the word "summer". *One scene when Phineas and Phineas-2 was singing for two lines' Phineas-2's shirt was striped. *Phineas only changed the scene of 1 window in the song to his backyard view. However, 2 windows can be seen changed later. *The strap hanging Ferb's guitar to his body switched between purple and red during the song. *Right before Phineas stops singing "driving our sister insane," Ferb's fingers go behind his guitar for about 1 second. See also *[[Summer (Where Do We Begin?)/Multilanguage|''Summer (Where Do We Begin?) in Different Languages]] *''Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions'' *''Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension'' *List of songs de:Sommer (Man, wo fang ich nur an?) es:Canción del Verano pl:Lato (od czego by tu zacząć?) pt-br:Verão (Por Onde Vamos Começar?) Category:Songs Category:Movie songs Category:Season 3 songs Category:Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension Category:Songs sung by Phineas Flynn Category:Songs sung by Ferb Fletcher Category:Songs sung by Danny Jacob Category:Season 4 songs